The Surgeoff
There once was a man who really wanted to be a surgeon. He attended the best medical school in the world and carefully studied all the necessary stuff to be the most famous and gifted surgeon in the world and it worked if not for one thing: there was a student who was better than him in every way; slightly better, to be precise, but that was enough to irritate the proud man. Once they completed their studies, the most famous hospital in the country invited his rival to be their new luminary in general surgery. This made the man go mad, it was the work he always dreamed of and now he was lost to him forever. Unless... He planned his scheme perfectly: his rival was alone in the world except for a simple minded and helpless old uncle, so he invited him on a camping trip, insisting to leave during the night with the purpose to study the change from the night wild life to the day wild life; his rival agreed because no one knew of the man's secret hate towards him. On the day chosen for the departure, he went to his rival's house and before they left he secretly took the old uncle's cane and hid it in the car trunk. Once they arrived to their camping place, he told his rival to prepare the equipment while he set up the tent his rival brought for himself. Using the opportunity of his rival facing away from him being busy digging in the baggage, he stabbed him using a spare tent peg he brought, then he left him agonizing while he disposed of the peg. When he returned, he saw his rival already dead, so he put a glove on his hand, he took the walking cane of his rival's old uncle and dipped it in the wound. He then returned home like nothing happened. When the hospital informed the police about the disappearance of their luminary, the policemen interrogated the man. The man told them that the missing luminary went on a camping trip with the purpose to stay alone for a few days because he felt the need to take the heat off after an argument he and his old uncle had. When they found the camping place, they discovered a trail of blood that started from a spot on the ground near the blood stained walking cane that lead to a cave nearby where they found torn pieces of clothes. They came to the conclusion that the old uncle caught up with his nephew while he was camping and stabbed him to death with his cane he would eventually left on the place of the murder; then some wild animal dragged the corpse in his lair and ate him while the old uncle returned home. None of this made much sense, but no one saw the victim leaving due to the fact that it was night time; the old uncle, as simple minded as he was, couldn't manage to defend himself therefore the police tought to arrest him and to sentence him to death; since it was also time for an innocent to be executed to make up for the criminals that got away it was just the perfect way to close the case and kill two birds with one stone. The man didn't have the intention to have the old uncle executed, but he couldn't care less since the hospital now chose him as substitute of his deceased rival; not only that, he also went to watch the execution with a bag of popcorn. His first days as a professional surgeon were flawed by increasing grandiose delusions due to the previous events; he began to think that he could do what he wanted without suffering consequences so one day the person who should have been one of his patient became his first victim. During the operation, he intentionally made a little mistake and killed the patient on purpose without no one in the room suspecting him. He was able to make this happen several times, making him to rename himself "The Surgeoff" because he was a surgeon who turned off the life of his patients. One day the hospital had a new head physician, because the former fell victim of the Surgeoff as well as many others before him. This irritated the Surgeoff, who wanted to become the new head physician, too. He was able to kill the former one because he operated on him due to a heart disease and he realized that an opportunity like that would be very hard to happen again. The Surgeoff was on a rampage and decided to take revenge on other innocent patients operating on many of them on a single day with the intention of killing them all. He went to the operating theater waiting for his first victim of the day and was surprised to see no nurse or surgeon in the room when the doors finally opened; he felt happy to continue on his silent killing spree but his good mood drastically changed when he saw the old uncle of his rival standing before him. The amazing fact was there wasn't anything wrong about him: no blood stains, no black eyes and no zombie-like attitude, he was all normal. Except for the small fact that he should have been dead instead of just standing there alive and well. The Surgeoff watched in disbelief as the old man invited other people in the room with a gesture of his hand and became paralyzed with stupor to see all of his previous victims enter the room. The group of people took advantage of his inability to move and proceeded to assault him and beat him until the loud noises alarmed the hospital staff. The Surgeoff heard people arriving and talking about the head physician coming with them to check but he could never imagine what would have happended next because when the head physician entered the room, he saw that he was is old rival alive again. It turned out that his rival never died in the woods but, being the skilled surgeon he was, he managed to operate on himself with camping tools and pieces of his own clothes after taking refuge in that cave, surviving the surgeoff's murder attempt and proving to be a far more competent medic than him, not just slighlty better. He then managed to return to the city and secretly enter the hospital, where he was able to counter every murder attempt of the Surgeoff. Every time, he operated on his victims a second time unbeknown to him. He also successfully operated on his old uncle after the execution bringing him back from the dead and made the police officers who made him executed to be kicked out from the police, putting an end to the use of killing an innocent every ten years. After his rival told this, he noticed the severe wounds of the Surgeoff and decided to operate on him. The Surgeoff tought that he was about to be killed like he always tried to do with his patients, but he was wrong because his rival successfully completed the surgical operation and saved his life despite all the evil he tried to do. Now the Surgeoff works in the hospital as toilet cleaner and he is forever cursed to live knowing that he owns his life to the man he hates. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)